Unnamed
by KKKstories
Summary: Unnnamed has never had the best childhood - nor life. Abandoned at birth, Unnamed has led a horrible life, with bullies, hate, and even being chased out of her own village. But when she falls on a cute sorcerer, what happens then?
1. Teaser

**UNNAMED**

_Blink, blink_

_Make the tears_

_Go away_

_Hide your fac_

_Blink, blink_

_Bring me to_

_A new reality_

_Run, run_

_My feet will fly_

_Away from them_

_Good-bye_

_Run, run _

_Help me now_

_I think I'm gonna cry_

_Hide, hide_

_In the dark_

_I'm so lost_

_Save me_

_Hide, hide_

_In the shadows_

_I cant see ahead of me_

_Burn, burn_

_Let them feel_

_What its like_

_In my heart_

_Burn, burn_

_Have a tatse _

_Of the fire in my blood_

_Soar, soar_

_Oh so high_

_In the sky_

_Through the clouds_

_Soar, soar_

_Sun so bright_

_Fly where they cant see me_

_Unnamed, Unnamed_

_Left alone_

_In the dark_

_Take me_

_Unnamed, Unnamed_

_I feel so broken_

_They dont want me_

_Blink, run, hide, burn, soar, _

_Be_

_Unnamed_

_First chapter up soon. I do not take credit for this song, a friend made it._

_-K_


	2. Unnamed 1

I slowly turned around to look at the younger girl sitting in the chair.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. "They call me Unnamed."

? POV

I ran, far away from the burning village as the villagers chased after me. They think that I cause the fire…

"UN! RUN!" I hear my brother shout. I run, tears of fire running down my face. I jumped onto a tree, catapulting up into the sky, above the clouds, only to come back down and land in a POOF in the clouds. I pushed back my ears, and sobbed.

"Run… Run….Run on the clouds!" My mind was screaming. I burst out running, the tears landing with a sizzle as they hit the clouds. When I figured I was a far enough distance, I sat down and began to sob into my hands. I wasn't paying attention, and soon enough I was falling down through the clouds.

"AHH!" I shouted as I fell, pulling my tail and ears close to my body bracing for impact, and slowing myself down with a blast of fire. I slowed down, but when I hit the ground, I realized that I had not slown down enough, and I hit the ground hard.

"OOPFH" I heard the ground underneath me say, and thats when I realized I was sitting on someone.

I quickly jumped off, saying things like 'I'm so sorry' and 'sorry' over and over again. Keeping my tail and ears tucked in, I helped him up. He stands up and I see the most beautiful pair of brown eyes gazing up at me. I noticed he was wearing a long purple clock, with the hood down.

"Apology accepted. How'd you even fall on me in the first place?" He askes in wonder. I looked around and noticed there were no trees around.

Well, there goes that excuse.

"I… um…. kinda...um…" I trailed off. He looked at me strangely before laughing. I stood up taller and didn't even notice my ears and tail fling out until he reached up to touch an ear.

"EEEP!" I squealed as he touched it.

"Oh… sorry…" he said, blushing.

"It's fine, I'm just... Sensitive..." I say, looking at my feet while stroking my tail.

"Want to come to my house? We can talk there." He asked, looking at me hopefully.

"Um..." I was about to say yes when I heard the shout of a villager; the ones who where chasing me.

"I'm sorry but I'm kinda getting chased at the moment..." I trail off, laughing nervously at the end. I are him looking at me strangely and I quickly say

"I'm not a criminal or anything, it's kinda... These..." I pointed to my cat ears.

The shouts got louder, indicating that people were closer.

"I gotta go!" I say, panicked. I ran off when he yelled after me "What's your name?"

I turned and gave him a sad smile before saying, "Unnamed. They call me Unnamed."

I ran away.


	3. Unnamed 2

**Hi.**

CHAPTER 2

*one day later*

I still ran, the shouts always seeming right behind me. Night fell, and even though I knew they would have to stop, but I kept running. The creepers ran from me, but the zombies still chased and the skeletons still shot their arrows. I arrived at a golden building, with about 10 zombies chasing me and a few skeletons. I ran up to a door on the side. A young boy opened up, and I jumped in before he could complain. Closing the door, I collapsed on the ground. Closing my eyes, I didn't notice anyone.

"Take her to The Room." My eyes shot open and I sat up. Looking around, I saw 5 men crowded around me. One had sunglasses, and an amulet, another was a blue fish-thing, one was an overly fluffy dog-wolf, one had a suit and sunglasses, and one had a white V-neck with some black headphones.

"I'll do that," Headphones, as I had dubbed him, says.

Picking me up, he slung me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Just because I'm a cat hybrid doesn't mean I can't walk!" I yell, hands heating up. He yelped, dropping me, my hands burning him. As I stood up, he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Take her to Seto. Now." Amulet said.

_'Seto... Why does that sound familiar?'_

I stood up, headphones guiding me, not daring to pick me up. I saw 2 little handprint burns on his back and used some fire to heal them. (AN: Get it? Fire vs fire. Cause I can.) I got bored, and started to use fire to make shapes in my hands. Making dragons fight each other, I giggled. Headphones looked over, and his face showed shock.

"What? Never seen a fire dragon before?" I teased, pushing one over to him. He ducked under it, quickly pushing me farther.

"Aw, you're no fun..." I whined.

"We're here." He said, knocking on the door in front of us. I took my time to look around. Even though we were in the gold building a minuet ago, now we were in a forest, with a little hut.

"Teleporters." Headphones said.

The door opened, and a familiar voice said "Oh, Ty! What a surprise, what are you doing here?"

I took a peek at the face talking and saw the boy from 2 days ago. I quickly blushed, remembering how I fell on him.

_'Well this is awkward...' _

"I'm just dropping off someone." 'Ty' said. Seto's face twisted in confusment.

"Who?" He asked. I poked my head out from behind Ty, and he looked at me for a second before bursting into laughter. I stepped out from behind Ty and frilled up, offended. Ty looked at us, confused out of his mind.

"I still have the bump from where you landed on me." Seto said, laughter ceasing.

I'm sure my face was bright red.

"It's not my fault you were where I was landing..." I mumbled.

Seto had a giant grin on his face as he said, "Well, come in! Why are you here?" He asked, moving aside so we could walk in. The house was much bigger than it seemed.

"I'm here because she burnt me!" Ty said, annoyed.

"Here, let me see it." Seto said, grabbing a health potion. Ty turned and took of his shirt so Seto could see his back. I smirked, since I had already healed it, nothing was there. Seto saw my smirk and said, "She already healed it, idiot."

"Oh..." He mumbled, as I started laughing. Soon enough I was on the floor, laughing so hard I cried.

"Well... She's yours now, Seto. Bye!" And with that he was gone.

"So, Seto..." I said awkwardly, trying to get rid of the rest of the giggles, "How's the family?"

"What?!" He asked, extremely confused. I giggled, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Would you like to see your room?


	4. Unnamed 3

CHAPTER 3

After I said yes, I was taken through a big maze-like form of hallways.

"How can you find your way around?" I asked, confused.

"Meh, you get used to it." He replied, shrugging.

We kept walking, going through 5 long hallways before stopping at a door.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked, looking at me.

"Purple." I replied, confused.

"Favorite mob?"

"Mooshroom."

He waved his hand over the door, and opened it.

The room was multiple shades of purple (*) and the bed was my favorite.

Pure white and purple pillows and sheets with a purple bedspread. (**)

A mooshroom plushie was sitting on the bed.

"Ahhh!" I squealed, running over and hugging it.

"You like music?" I heard an amused voice ask, and I turn around from snuggling the mooshroom and see Seto standing there.

"Um… sorry… and yeah…" I replied sheepishly.

He rolled his eyes and handed me an iPod Touch.

"I don't need it anymore, so you can have it. I hope you like the songs, and if not, then you can download more." He said, looking at me.

"Thank you!" I shout, jumping up and hugging him. I thought I thought I saw his cheeks tint a little pink, but brushed it off.

"I'll let you unpack, here's a map, find me if you need anything!" He said, walking away.

I noticed a little glowing purple dot move on the map as he walked away. I figured the dot was him, and I set the map down, picking up the iPod instead. I scrolled through the music, stopping on the one that says 'Still Here'(***).

'Musing through memories,

Losing my grip in the grey.

Numbing the senses,

I feel you slipping away.

Fighting to hold on,

Clinging to just one more day

Love turns to ashes,

With all that I wish I could say.

I'd die to be where you are.

I tried to be where you are.

Every night, I dream you're still here.

The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear.

When I awake, you'll disappear,

Back to the shadows

With all I hold dear.

With all I hold dear.

I dream you're still here.

I dream you're still here.

Hidden companion

Phantom be still in my heart

Make me a promise that

Time won't erase us

That we were not lost from the start.

I'd die to be where you are

I tried to be where you are

I dream you're still here,

Ever slightly out of reach.

I dream you're still here,

But it breaks so easily.

I try to protect you,

I can't let you fade.

I feel you slipping,

I feel you slipping away...'

I had started to fall asleep, and when I had my eyes closed, I heard someone walk in, and Seto say, "Goodnight, Unnamed."

I woke up with a start, quickly looking at my iPod to see what time it was.

'6 AM? How long have I been asleep?" I thought, confused on how I slept for so long. I noticed there was a bathroom with a shower next to my room, and decided to take a shower.

Once the water was warm enough, I stepped in, and started humming. The humming soon turned into singing, and I was singing a song I had made up a few years ago.

(AN: parody of Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez

Parody mine)

''Hey girl

Come on,

log on.

Play with your blocks

We'll build the perfect buildings

When you log away,

is when they really play

You don't hear me when i say

"Mods!

Please get up,

they're griefing all my stuff,

and they using tnt for it."

The admins never listen

All this rubble glisten

Hope they don't find

all the chest in my kitchen

Places, places

Get in your places

Pull out your sword,

and put on your chest plates yeah

Everyone thinks

this sever is perfect

Please dont let them

See that we're fighting

Buildings, buildings

Do this for the buildings

They were destroyed,

now we will rebuild them

Everyone thinks

this server is perfect

Please dont let them

see the war upcoming

M-i-n-e-c-r-a-f-t

I build things,

that everyone else griefs

(M-i-n-e-c-r-a-f-t

I build things,

that everyone else griefs)

Hey girl

Look at my house

I've got it goin' on

Ha!

You're blinded by the armory

When you turn you back,

the fake armor will flash,

and i'll remember thats its a mod again.

Uh oh

The griefers are all coming!

Run now

Com'on we gotta run now

The admins never listen

All this rubble glistens

Don't let them find

all the chests in the kitchen

Places, places

Get in your places

Pull out your swords and

put on your chest plates

Yeah

Everyone thinks

This server is perfect

Please dont let them

prepare for

the war upcoming

Buildings, buildings

Do this for the buildings

They were destroyed,

now we will rebuild them

Everyone thinks

this server is perfect

Please dont let them

see that we're fighting

M-i-n-e-c-r-a-f-t

I build things that,

everyone else griefs

(M-i-n-e-c-r-a-f-t

I build things,

that everyone else griefs)

Hey girl

Hey girl

Com'on log on

Play with your blocks

We'll build the perfect buildings

Places, places

Get in your places

Pull out your swords and

put on your chest plates

Yeah

Everyone thinks

this server is perfect

Please dont let them

prepare for

the war upcoming

Buildings, buildings

Do this for the buildings

They were destroyed,

now we will rebuild them

Everyone thinks

this server is perfect

Please dont let them

see that we're fighting

M-i-n-e-c-r-a-f-t

I build things that,

everyone else griefs

(M-i-n-e-c-r-a-f-t

I build things,

that everyone else griefs)"

I stepped out and got dressed in the bathroom, and looked at the map to see where Seto was. I noticed the map was labeled, and it said he was in the kitchen.

I used the map to find my way down stairs, and when I was down in the kitchen, he said, "You know these walls aren't sound proof? Nice singing, by the way."

He smirked, and I felt my face grow red.

"Shaddup..."

"Would you like some cereal?" He asked, innocently, smirk growing wider as I blushed deeper.

"Sure..."

Threw in my own song cause why not?

*the picture on the Wikipedia page for purple

**Google "beautiful purple comforter 71JHaFNwQXL", first one

***The nightcore version is the best


	5. Chapter 5

Hai guys and yeah I know I probably scared the living poop out of you and I'm sorry.

Soooo Veryyy Sorryyyy

But I'm grounded until further notice and so I've been writing.

But before that: A review for the year!

I've lost my two best friends, was thrown into a long lasting depression, freaked out, found this (by accident, my sister had this open on her computer to a Harry Potter fanfiction and I was hooked), read and read and read on my other account XD, got the urge to write a story called Sing Me to Sleep, created KKKStories, posted it, got the first few reviews, called myself Caroline (I WAS going to be named Caroline Grace but my dad said otherwise and after 2 days the nurses got fed up with it so they put the 2 names in a paper bag/hat/whatever (there's multiple stories) and pulled out Erin. Yeah.) Was feeling on top of the world, and was breaking through my depression. I met my best friend, and even though she's on the other side of the country and is moving, she's better than L and A will ever be (Spoilers! Sorry J! XD). Life was looking up, or so I thought. School came along and with it and I failed math, the depression coming back with an evil teacher (Her name is "Spikes"! That even SOUNDS horrible!) and the depression came back and I broke. Then you guys got that AN...  
>In all honestly, I'm still not OK, but that's not the end.I failed math and got my iPod taken away until January.<br>Then I was an idiot, and now I'm grounded until my parents give it back, which hopefully will be before summer.

Anyway, back to the writing!

I need you guys to choose a story.

(Or both, but that'll probably end in slow updates and writers block)

I'll put a line and a little (very little) blurb about the story, and any more info I have!

I'll probably be back in the summer, maybe before.

Stay happy little friends, you've brought me more happiness than I can give.

Peace out!

-Erin (My real name. Happy 2015!)

Story Title: Blood Red  
>Line: "He reached down to turn the song off, but I slapped his hand away and sat back to listen."Blurb: Lillith is an enderdragon hybrid, and she's been raised to be a perfect machine, to take over our world. But when she realizes her life isn't what it seems, will she still have the urge to take over the world?<br>Notes: I have written this in more, and have a good plot.

Story Title: Sooth  
>Line: "Wake up. Your job needs to be completed." (Yeah I know this counts as two lines but oh well)<br>Blurb: Assassins. Two assassins who are forced to kill each other try to befriend the other, and then betray them. But what happens when they join a group, and are forced to stay in the room together?  
>Notes: Skylox. MUAHAHAHAHAHA I HAVE A PLAN THIS IS GONNA BE FUN (But I haven't started this...)<p>

So those are the choices! Review which one you prefer!

BAII


	6. Unnamed 4

**Chapter Four - Realizing (Oh, I wish...)  
><strong>

**This is where stuff happens XD, this is slightly based off my Sims world created about 5 hours ago, and the fact that I never said what Unnamed looked like…. So this happened. XD**

* * *

><p>*Five Days Later*<p>

I sat in my bed, fidgeting. I had told Seto I was getting used to the house, and it's crazy maze like structure, and that I could find my way around. He then said my first test was to make it to the kitchen without the map, and not get lost. He was going to be watching me with the map, and set a timer, walking away.

"I'll be waiting! With food! Preferably bacon! Or waffles!" He shouted walking away. I felt my stomach growl as I stood up, watching him as he walked away, and then he disappeared, teleporting into the kitchen. I sighed, there goes the plan of following him through the house. Now all I could do was walk aimlessly through the house.  
>After dead-end after dead-end, I yelled out of frustration, and realized that I heard a sigh. Ears perking up to hear the sound, I ran, barrelling down the hallway, finally seeing a partially open door. I used my momentum and barged through the door, landing on a startled Seto.<p>

Seto's POV

I was pacing back and forth, glancing at the map on the table every now-and-again and worrying about Unnamed. I let out a sigh, fighting the urge to go and find her.

I don't know why I was so worried about her not showing up, usually I would just wait here and when the apprentice showed up, I would say nice job, and toss them a cup of coffee and continue on with training, for they had completed the first test, they could do the rest…. But with Unnamed, it was... different. Like, I needed to protect her, even though she didn't need it.

I sighed again, stopping short as I heard running from the door next to me. I turned to face the door, only to have an excited Unnamed fall on me.

I had never seen her close up, and as she layed on top of me, frozen, I scanned her face, mesmerized, as her rich green eyes stared into mine. I stole a look at her black hair, noticing how it glowed red in the sunlight from the window. A few freckles dotted her face, a fresh blush covering her cheeks from landing on me. She seemed to be staring at me, frozen, but all I noticed was how her eyes shined in the light. Her lips were parted slightly, and I felt myself drawn to her.  
>A knock at the door brought me back to reality, and as she got of, blushing from being on top of me, I felt cold, upset at her leaving. Standing up, I put on my hood, peaking through the door to see who it was, only to see Sky. I pulled my hood down, smiling as Unnamed walked in.<p>

"Why, hello!"

UNNAMED'S POV

'_What was that?'_ I thought as Seto walked away to get the door. I shivered, holding myself in hope to get back the warmth that left me when I stood up. I followed Seto, wanting to see who knocked. I saw Seto smile, and a warmth shot through me so deep, it felt like I would never be cold again, as long as I could see that smile.

I saw Seto at the door, talking to the man I dubbed "Amulet," about 7 days ago.  
>"So, Sky, what brings you here?" Seto asks, and the newly named 'Sky' answered with a gruff, "I came to see how the girl was doing."<p>

"The girl you speak of has a name, you know." I say, emerging from the shadows. As Sky steps in, I notice Seto trying to hold back a smile.  
>Sky came close, looking into my eyes, and said, "And what is this name, lowly apprentice?"<br>I noticed Seto growling, about to pounce on Sky as I calmly replied, "Oh, that I don't give away to strangers who treat me so. Unfortunately, you will have to ask Seto, who, by the way, seems like he is going to pounce on you for insulting his 'Lowly apprentice' like that. Now, if you need me, I'll be in the other room, and if I were you, I wouldn't get an experienced sorcerer mad… Oh wait, you already have!" Walking out the room, I thought of Seto's rage and felt flattered. Was he really mad at the fact Sky insulted me? Or was it more so the fact that Sky insulted his apprentice?

I was confused and didn't know what to think. Do I go with the first solution, dreaming of him caring about me, only to find out it was the second one that was true? Or did he really care about me? I didn't know. I sat down in a chair in the living room, or what seemed like a living room, and put my head in my hands. I heard a door slam and I cringed as the sound slammed against my ears. I heard Seto walk in, mumbling curses under his breath.

"You ok?" I ask when he sat down.  
>"Nope. How does he expect to come in and just say something like that to you? You are a human being, and more than just an apprentice! I-" He froze mid-sentence, blushing.<p>

"You what?" I prod, wanting to know why he stopped.  
>"Nothing, it's not important. I'm actually very tired, goodnight." He says, cutting of the conversation, walking away, leaving me there to gape at his back.<p>

Seto's POV

"You ok?" Unnamed asked me, looking at me with her caring eyes.

"Nope." I say, getting straight to the point. "How does he expect to come in and just say something like that to you? You are a human being, and more than just an apprentice! I-" _Love you._

I cut off, blushing furiously as I realized the feeling I felt. I thought of what would've happened had I continued with my sentence, and had to escape.  
>"You what?" She asked, eyes full of curiosity.<br>"Nothing, it's not important. I'm actually very tired, goodnight," I say, quickly turning away before she could say anything to keep me back, for her words did often draw me in.

I felt her eyes on my back, watching me as I walked away. A tear slid down my face as my words went through my head. They were harsh, but necessary. Oh, how I wished I could just hold her.

How I wish….

* * *

><p><strong>THAT HAPPENED<strong>

**YEAH**

**BAI**


	7. Unnamed 5

** *Giggles evil-y***

Seto's POV

I laid down in bed, trying to get some sleep. I tossed and turned, but, unfortunately, couldn't sleep. I sighed, standing up, and since I couldn't sleep, I decided to go check on Unnamed.

I walked to the living room and saw her curled up in a chair, tear stains drying on her face. I must have really hurt her for her to have cried, and as I picked her up, she settled into my chest, and I wiped away her tears.

Walking to her room, I laid her down in bed, kissing her forehead before waking away.

I blushed as I thought about kissing her forehead, and as I snuggled back into my bed, trying to sleep, it came instantly.

A knock woke me up the next morning, and as I walked over to get the door, I heard Unnamed moving around, awake.

I opened the door to see Jason, in his spacey glory. (A/N: ... dun judge meh)

"I've come to apologize on behalf of Sky's behavior yesterday, it was very uncalled for and I assume it was uncomfortable for you... He's been acting weird lately." He was very formal, and he didn't quite seem ok, he looked as if he had just lost someone he loved recently.

"If it isn't of any inconvenience, I would like to meet your apprentice. I haven't heard her name yet, so I apologize." He says, finally looking at me.

"Sure, wait in the kitchen, and I'll go get her." I replied, leading him in.

He sat down at the kitchen table as I walked out, going in the direction of her door.

"Unnamed? I have someone for you, a visitor, they wish to meet you." I ask, knocking on her door.

"One moment." Came the muffled response.

As I waited, I realized that she had no clothes to wear, for in the seven days she's been here, we haven't gone shopping.

When she finally came out, she was in a blue and white striped t shirt, and her shorts, and she looked at me, seeming to be scared at my reaction.

"Where did you get those clothes?" I asked, curious to where she got her new clothes from.

"I-I found them in the closet... Is it ok?" She asked, looking at the floor.

"Yeah... it's fine. You look great by the way." I say, spinning around and walking down the hallway as she blushed and ran after me.

"Who's here?" She asked, looking at me.

"A friend. He's come to apologize for Sky, and explain why he's been acting that way." I replied, smiling at her.

We were almost at the kitchen door when I remembered I had something that I needed to give to Ty, that Jason could pass on.

"Oh, crap, I just realized I have something to give to him... He's in the kitchen." I say, looking at her sheepishly.

"Sure! It isn't quite far." She said, motioning towards the door at the end of the hallway.

"Ok, I'll meet you in the kitchen!" I say while walking off. Since I know shortcuts to my room, where the package was, I could she the door in about two minuets. I took a step into the hallway with my room when a shout echoed through the house followed by a thud.

"Jason!" I heard Unnamed shout, and afterwards a thud, that sounded like someone falling.

I used my powers to go faster to see what was wrong, and by the time I was in the kitchen, I was full of anger and glared at Jason who was sitting on the floor, an unconscious Unnamed in his lap.

I sat down and pulled Unnamed away from him, checking her for any injuries.

When I found none, it seemed like Jason had caught her, I turned to a scared Jason and glared daggers at him.

"Explain." I hiss, eyes narrowing as I hold Unnamed close.

"I... Well... Um-" He stuttered.

"Hurry up." I hissed again, glaring at him with enough power that I couldK incinerate him if I wanted to.

Jason seemed to sense this, and has took a deep breath before looking into my eyes and responding.

"Seto... Unnamed is my sister."

I was shocked at this, but what he said next made me almost burst him into flames, and I would have, if he wasn't related to Unnamed.

"And... I'm taking her back with me."

**BOOM**


	8. IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ

Um, this is awkward, and I know I haven't updated in forever...

But I felt like anyone who clicked on this deserves an explanation to why I haven't been writing.

So, when I first started reading on here, it felt like magic. I had finally found something that combined two of my favorite things:

Reading and MineCraft.

Yeah, kinda cliche, but it's true.

I read sappy skylox's, fast paced adventures, and even some scary horrors.

Geez though, some of you can _really_ write. (Pointing at you Hannah! All of these basically go towards Games. That squid part... *_shivers*_)

Anyway, I was looking through a profile (no idea what it was this was a year or so ago) and saw the title "Sing Me to Sleep" and was instantly in love. Unfortunately, it was not a minecraft book, but a "The Guardians" fanfic. You know, the movie with the Australian Easter bunny?

Anyway, I really wanted to write a story with that and had it all planned out. The main character was going to be Jason for whatever reason, and he was going to be talked to and kidnapped by this dream person and then yada-yada-yada he's saved hooray happiness.

And me being an idiot had an account that had my real name, Erin.

So I didn't want to use that name.

I didn't realize that I could change it and made a completely new email address just to have a story.

Yeah. I'm an idiot.

And with that I claimed to be Caroline, which is what I was supposed to be named but my dad disagreed and one thing led to another but now I'm here!

So I wrote the prologue on my iPod and uploaded it a day later. The minecraft archives weren't add popular as they are now so I got a lot of views, very quickly.

This made me happy and all but then things like reviews started dropping and I had less time to write and it made me feel horrible.

I would just write simple short chapters and get them out as fast as I could and still feel horrible even though I never got a single "_flame_."

So soon I just burnt out, tired by all the emotional stress that school, ex-friends and my own self-confidence gave me, so I stopped updating and feel into deep depression. A horrible, depression.

Then I realized I haven't updated in over 2 months and freaked out and pumped out something that wasn't even close to a drabble in terms of length, it was that short.

Then I got a review from my current best friend, orchidlover, Orchid, Jackie, or as I know her, BUDDA.

It was simply a few questions and I responded.

Soon we started talking and blah blah blah now we're friends!

Best friends, even though we live across an ocean.

But she started to lift me out of my depression and that's when school started again.

**_Yeah. School._**

School was horrible for me as I just kept wanted to pump out chapters and stuff so I would ignore my homework until the middle of the night where I would try to finish it giving me this horrible thing called insomnia.

_(Guess what time it is while I'm writing this? I'll give you hint. It's an hour past 12AM.)_

And I couldn't sleep so I did homework but it made me horribly tired during the school day.

And then we throw in a thing called fake friends.

So I met this girl who was really kind, and talked me out of orchestra at the end of the year, which is a giant regret. She claimed we'd never be able to see each other in school again the next year if I didn't.

And guess what?

She called me last week and said "Guess what? I'm joining orchestra again!"

So yeah.

Anyway, back to the story.

I kept sinking back down into this deep bottomless pit of depression and I just kept falling and I'm still falling to this day.

And there's all these ideas inside of me but the party of my brain that lives to write has just... shut down.

I just can't make myself write because it's horrible and I keep thinking how disappointed you'll be in me if I don't update UNNAMED but I don't want to update UNNAMED and I'm thrown into this endless cycle that ends up with me not doing anything.

And you know what? It scares me.

People all ask "What do you want to pursue when you are an adult?"

And my answer used to be, "I want to write."

But now it's "I don't know."

And this scares me because what if I never find what I'm good at? The only thing I can do better that normal is write but that's crap too!

It's just...

Ah...

Never mind.

You don't want to know my life story anyway.

I just wanted to say that it's very unlikely I'll update again and I'm sorry for that...

I've just lost the compassion for what I loved to do before...

I'm just a shell.

I'm just nothing now.

And you can go on and say things like how great I am but I'll never take them to heart unless someone like my mom says them...

Yeah, pathetic but I think she doesn't trust me and that I'm her least favorite child out of all so...

If she says she was proud of me then I could die happy.

Hah...

Yeah...

Well...

That's my crappy explanation...

Sorry...

Hope to see you soon.

I probably won't be answering my PMs and

**(this part is for Jackie)**

Jackie don't you dare Skype message me because my mom will see and probably ban me from talking to you since she doesn't like how you live far away in the first place so she's not gonna like it if I told you this and not her.

**(Ok continue)**

But... ok.

Goodbye, I guess...

These last few years have been amazing, and I thank you all so much for reading.

_I love you all~ Erin_


End file.
